


Will That Be All, Mr. Queen?

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Just really lots of smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole secretary/boss thing had never been one of his fantasies. Probably because he had never, in a million years, intended to pursue a career in business and take up the reins at Queen Consolidated.</p><p>All it had taken was one little “Mr. Queen?” from Felicity and he’d been damned. She hadn’t needed to call him that. He’d always just been Oliver. But the “innocent” question coupled with the tiny smirk had done it, it had altered his perception of Felicity from beautiful to sexy as hell in one fateful moment and now he was stuck.</p><p>At least he didn’t think it could get any worse.</p><p>Ha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will That Be All, Mr. Queen?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story officially destroyed me, but I finished it! HA. After weeks of teasing it, here it is at last. Take it, it's yours, and enjoy!

In truth, he’d always found her attractive. But then, he found many women attractive, and Felicity had become so much more than just a beautiful woman to him.

Since he’d shown up at her office in Queen Consolidated that first time, she had become a confidant, a partner, a _friend_.

And more recently, his executive assistant.

Oliver wasn’t an idiot. He was completely aware of the fact that Felicity could run the company better than him, given the chance. He was completely aware that the only reason he was managing to blunder his way through, was because she was there, every step of the way, guiding him and keeping him sane.

He also knew she did it despite hating her new job and the position it put her in.

Which was why that first time had thrown him so completely.

He’d misplaced some important notes regarding company investors and had spent the last hour tearing his office apart, when Felicity had swept in, all business and efficiency, papers in hand and said, “I believe these were the documents you were looking for, Mr. Queen?”

She’d looked up at him from behind those glasses, eyes innocent and blinking, lips pursed. She _never_ called him Mr. Queen in private.

And Oliver had to take a breath because a sudden wave of lust shot through him and for a moment he saw Felicity on her knees under his desk, looking up at him with those same eyes, hands gripping his thighs while he tried to catch his breath, asking him, “Will that be all, Mr. Queen?”

The flash was gone a millisecond later, and all Oliver could do was smile down at her, hope she hadn’t noticed anything odd, and get back to work.

But for the rest of the evening, he couldn’t get the image of blonde hair and strawberry lips between his legs out of his head.

~*~

He chalked it up to stress. His life was a disaster, his past was getting thrown into his present, his mother was off the hook for murder but still clearly keeping secrets, and his company’s life-blood was seeping away.

Felicity was one of two people who knew everything he was going through, and was still there for him, and he was just going to be grateful he hadn’t had any awkward day-dreams about Diggle yet.

It was a one-time thing.

But when he walked into his office a week later to find Felicity leaning over his desk to check something, wearing a tight black dress, ass facing him, he almost turned around and walked right back out.

Instead, he imagined what it would be like if he was behind her. Her dress rucked up around her waist, his pants undone, Felicity trying to muffle her cries as he thrust into her, pens and papers flying as she scrabbled for purchase.

“Oliver?”

“Hm?” he drew in a shaky breath, quickly focusing on Felicity’s face.

Her eyes were narrowed, and she had that look – the one she always got when she knew Oliver was avoiding something and she disapproved.

Fuck.

She had definitely noticed… _something_.

He waited for her outrage, the barrage of reprimands she was bound to send his way. He was never going to hear the end of this.

What he got instead was a raised eyebrow and a quirk of Felicity’s lips.

“Your 9 o’clock will be here shortly, _Mr. Queen_.” He swallowed at the title. Felicity brushed his arm lightly as she passed by, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood at the contact.

“I’ll get you some coffee.”

He didn’t turn, didn’t watch her leave, didn’t _breathe_ until the office door had shut behind her and she had gone.

To get him coffee.

She had _definitely_ noticed.

This _wasn’t_ a one-time thing.

_Fuck._

~*~

He tried to avoid her, but how does one avoid their executive assistant/partner in crime-fighting/best friend? There were only about six hours a day total he spent _away_ from her.

So he did the next best thing. He threw himself into his work at the office, setting back-to-back meetings, private business lunches, and out-of-office appointments that didn’t require her attendance. At the foundry, he trained non-stop. If he wasn’t out patrolling or arrowing a bad guy, he was kicking the shit out of one of his training dummies. He’d gone through four sets of escrima sticks and two dummies before Digg said anything.

“Hey man, you doing okay?”

Oliver spun and jabbed the edge of the bo-staff he was working with into his newest dummy, sweat dripping from his brow, breathing heavily.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” He stepped back and began another onslaught.

“No reason. You, uh, you just seem a little _stressed_ lately…”

Oliver clenched his jaw and spun the staff, moving through a series of difficult steps and intricate footwork, the staff becoming a blur.

“I’m _fine_ , Digg.”

“You sure, Oliver? Because Felicity and I are worried about you.”

At the mention of Felicity’s name, Oliver’s left foot faltered and he lunged forward, striking. The staff shattered with a loud crack, and he was left panting, wired, and with another piece of broken equipment clutched in his hands.

He glanced over towards the computers. Felicity was watching him, biting her lip with worry. He thought of the day-dream he’d had just that morning of him biting those lips as he slammed her into the wall of the executive elevator, hand deep inside her panties, stroking her until she screamed…

He tossed the staff aside.

“I’m going out.”

Diggle didn’t argue.

~*~

Avoiding Felicity wasn’t working. The floodgates had been opened, and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

The whole secretary/boss thing had never been one of his fantasies. Probably because he had never, in a million years, intended to pursue a career in business and take up the reins at Queen Consolidated.

All it had taken was one little “Mr. Queen?” from Felicity and he’d been damned. She hadn’t needed to call him that. He’d always just been Oliver. But the “innocent” question coupled with the tiny smirk had done it, it had altered his perception of Felicity from beautiful to sexy as hell in one fateful moment and now he was stuck.

At least he didn’t think it could get any worse.

_Ha._

Oliver knew Felicity had noticed him staring at her ass that day, and he knew she’d realized he’d avoided interacting with her if he could help it, and he was _certain_ she’d caught him staring at her, several times, at board meetings and in the foundry. And as Felicity like to put it at times – she might be blonde but she wasn’t _that_ blonde.

He shouldn’t have been surprised, really.

It had been a _very long_ day. As much as the company was picking up, investors and board trustees were the spawn of Satan, and he ended every meeting with them with his confidence shredded to pieces. He’d had several meetings with possible investors today, and he couldn’t help feeling at times like a kid sitting at the grown-ups’ table. There was just still so much he didn’t know. And every negative response from a potential investor was like a personal blow.

He’d had to run out mid-day for some Arrow recon, which hadn’t even panned out, and been late to his next meeting, and by the time he’d arrived, they had gone, but not before leaving a scathing message with Felicity to pass on.

His intense work-out regime was beginning to wear even on him, and his neck was stiff from the exertion combined with work stress and lack of sleep.

It was already dark out. His jacket lay discarded on one of the sofas and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he tried to finish up his fifth report of the evening. He was never going to get out of here.

When his office door opened, and Felicity walked in, Oliver was just about ready to run back to Lian Yu, consequences be damned. But then the smell of the takeout Felicity was carrying hit him, and he rubbed a hand over his face, scratching at his chin for a moment and heaving a sigh of relief.

“Oh god, thank you. I’m starving.”

Felicity shook her head. “Of course you are, you missed lunch. I haven’t even seen you snack on a pretzel all afternoon.”

She put the bag down and began pulling out containers. “I got your favorites, cashew chicken, lemon-ginger beef, pad-thai, and coconut shrimp. Oh, and some eggrolls.”

“You’re a god-send,” Oliver sighed and pulled a container towards him. He rolled his shoulders, groaning at the twinge of pain in his neck.

“Hey, you okay?”

He froze for a moment, before forcing himself to relax and smile at her. “Yeah. I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, and then suddenly, inexplicably, she was behind him, and her hands were digging into his shoulders, and he had never felt anything so good in his life.

“Oh my god, Oliver! You’re hard as a rock.”

He was grateful, for just a moment, that Felicity was behind him and couldn’t see the way his eyes widened at her words. The he went back to panicking that she was touching him at all. He swallowed convulsively.

“ _Felicity._ ” Oh no, was that his voice? He cleared his throat and tried again, hoping for something that didn’t sound like him moaning her name. “Felicity, what are you doing?”

“You, Oliver Queen, need a massage. I’m giving you one. And if you argue, I’ll leave and take the food with me.”

He actually considered it. He’d been hungry a moment ago, but would he even be able to eat now anyway?

However, as Felicity’s fingers dug into sore muscle and tissue, he found himself slumping forward, little by little allowing his shoulders and neck to relax. He really hadn’t noticed how stiffly he’d been holding himself until now, and the relief he felt was so great that he just let go and groaned.

He caught the tiny pause before Felicity continued massaging, but was too relaxed to focus on it.

“Where did you learn to do this?” he mumbled helplessly.

“I took a course during college. I figured if I was going to spend the rest of my life in front of computers, I should know a little something about easing the kinks out of my inevitable bad posture.”

Oliver just grunted in response.

For the next five minutes, nothing could be heard other than the rustle of cloth as Felicity’s hands shifted from his shoulders to his neck, and Oliver’s sighs each time she managed to loosen another knot of tension.

By the time Felicity stepped away and let her hands slide from his now relaxed muscles, Oliver felt like jelly. He took a deep breath and turned in his chair to face her, smiling and, he imagined, looking completely blissed out.

“Thank you,” he murmured, rolling his shoulders and feeling the difference.

Felicity smiled. “Happily,” she said. Then she bit her lip for a moment before continuing, “And just so you know, in the future,” she stepped forward, right in between his legs, and Oliver immediately went from utterly relaxed to red-alert.

“You only need to ask, _Mr. Queen_.” She leaned over him and Oliver caught the faint scent of strawberry perfume before he stopped breathing entirely. When Felicity pulled away, she was holding one of the take-out containers. She took two steps back and actually _smirked_ at him, before she turned and walked out of the office.

Oliver didn’t watch her leave. He was too shocked to do anything more than attempt to control his pounding heart.

It was a very long time before certain parts of him relaxed again.

~*~

Ignoring Felicity was no longer an option. That night in his office had shifted the fine balance they’d had between them for close to a year.

As long as Felicity hadn’t said anything, or done anything, Oliver had been determined to ignore the day dreams he’d been having. As long as she’d ignored whatever was going on with him, he’d been happy to suffer through cold showers, and restless nights, and really inappropriate hard-ons.

But now, all bets were off. Felicity had crossed the invisible line between them, and in three short seconds, Oliver’s attraction had gone from a miserable part of his everyday existence, to a game.

And _oh…_ He was _good_ at this game.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened, and as luck would have it, Felicity was already inside, on her way up to the office from the parking lot.

She gave him a nervous smile. He hadn’t seen her since she’d pulled that stunt last night. Oliver knew her well enough at this point to know she’d probably rethought her actions about a hundred times up until now.

He just smiled as though everything was normal and stepped inside.

The doors shut.

“Good morning, Felicity.”

“Morning…” Her voice was quiet.

He glanced sideways to find her watching him, worrying her lip. He turned to face her and brought his hand up to her arm. Her skin was cool beneath his palm, and he let his hand brush lightly down to cup her elbow.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, stepping in closer, feigning concern.

He saw Felicity swallow and had to bite back a grin.

“Yeah, uh... I’m fine. Really.”

“Are you sure? You seem worried about something.” He let his thumb rub small circles on her arm, and he could actually feel the goosebumps break out on her skin.

Felicity made a tiny, unintelligible noise, and nodded. “Yeah, uh-huh.” She back away, but Oliver just moved with her. “Like I said. Fine.”

Oliver continued to stroke her arm with his thumb, but didn’t break his mask of concern. “Okay,” he said slowly. “If you’re sure.” Then he leaned down, bringing his nose right up to Felicity’s neck. She completely froze, as he took a deep breath, smelling that same scent of strawberries he’d been overwhelmed with the previous night, before pulling away.

“Huh,” he said, looking curious, nothing more. “Is that a new perfume?”

Felicity’s mouth was hanging open, her cheeks flushed, and she actually physically shook her head before she answered.

“Perfume, what? Uh, no, actually. It’s, uh, the same one I always use…”

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened on their floor. Oliver moved away with a smile. “Well, it’s nice. I like it.”

He stepped out of the elevator and didn’t look back, but he’d accomplished what he’d intended.

“Come on, _Ms. Smoak_. Let’s get to work.” He knew she could probably hear the smirk in his voice, but he didn’t care.

The ball was in Felicity’s court.

~*~

“How’s R&D doing on Communications?” Oliver asked, looking towards the head of the QC Communications division. “Are we moving forward with the new prototype?”

They were coming up to the end of QC’s Bi-Weekly Projection meeting. Oliver had every VP and PMO in the company in his conference room, and had spent the last three hours getting updates, troubleshooting and planning with each department. These meetings were important because they gave him the big picture of what was going on without getting bogged down by too much detail, letting him get a clearer grasp of which direction to go next, as well as how the company was doing overall. Since he’d returned, the downward spiral QC had been in financially had finally slowed to a halt and stabilized. Hopefully they could start rebuilding and moving forward with the help of a few new projects.

He found the meetings necessary, but very long, and he was more than willing to call it a day as soon as he got the Communications update.

Felicity sat beside him on his right, taking notes. As much as she complained about her new job, she actually seemed fascinated by these meetings, and generally had a few things to say when they were done. She was brilliant, and extremely insightful, and he wasn’t entirely sure he shouldn’t just give up on having her as his EA and promote her to VP for one of the R&D departments.

Nate Killion, the head of Communications was saying his piece, and Oliver was so focused on the plans for the new tablet design, that he barely noticed Felicity go to pick up her phone only to drop it. His eyes flicked to her for a moment as she huffed in annoyance, but then went back to Nate.

Felicity shuffled next to him, trying to reach down, before she just gave up and pushed her chair back, ducking down below the table.

Nate was just saying something about out of the box applications when he felt it.

Felicity’s hand was on his leg.

Not a careless brush, or a balancing grip. No. She was sliding her hand under his right pant leg and up his calf.

Oliver froze, polite smile still in place, but hiding a jaw clenching so hard he thought he might crack it. He didn’t dare to look down, didn’t dare do anything that might draw attention to what Felicity was doing.

Her hand continued traveling up, fingernails dragging along skin that had never been that sensitive before, and Oliver’s eyes unfocused as he concentrated instead on keeping his breathing steady and staying silent.

As quickly as it had begun, Felicity’s hand was gone, and a moment later she was sitting next to him again, phone in hand, texting as though she hadn’t just groped him under the table. The entire thing hadn’t lasted more than ten seconds.

“Mr. Queen?”

Oliver’s eyes snapped back to Nate, who was looking at him expectantly.

“That-“ Oliver cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. “That sounds excellent, Mr. Killian. Please email me a general summary by the end of the day.” Oliver looked around the conference room, trying to figure out what on earth he was supposed to do next.

Felicity spoke up.

“Thank you everyone for coming. Feel free to take some bagels back to your offices.” She gestured to the spread in the middle of the table, and immediately turned to him. “Mr. Queen, I need to you to sign off on a few of these,” she said loudly, handing him her tablet, effectively ensuring he didn’t have to stand up to see anyone off. Felicity glanced down at his lap with a smirk and walked off to talk to the head of the IT department.

Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his chair and pretended to be focused on Felicity’s tablet.

In truth, he was already plotting his revenge.

~*~

It only escalated from there.

The next time they caught lunch together at a little café near the office, Felicity ordered a side of fries with her salmon.

She was talking animatedly about a movie she’d seen recently, and admonishing him for not getting out once in a while, when he reached for her wrist, grasping it gently. Felicity froze, her mouth an “o” of surprise. Slowly, eyes never leaving hers, he brought her hand to his mouth and then carefully took a bite of the fry she’d been holding. He held her for a few more seconds while he chewed, rubbing circles on the inside of her wrist with his thumb, before letting go and sitting back in his chair.

“Mmm. Those are good.” He smiled as though he’d just done the most natural thing in the world.

“You were saying?”

~*~

“I don’t know, Janey. A vibrator just isn’t cutting it anymore. I’m not sure a new one would make a difference. Sometimes a girl just wants the real thing, you know?”

Oliver stumbled as he walked by Felicity’s desk, on his way back from a meeting with one of his VPs.

He looked over at Felicity, eyes wide in shock, but his EA didn’t pay him any mind, listening to whatever it was _Janey_ was saying on the other end, chewing on a pen.

“Mm-hm, yeah. Well, I guess we could head over to that new shop on Seventh, I heard they’ve got some special order items-“

Oliver must have made some kind of noise, because Felicity stopped what she was saying and looked up at him, completely straight-faced and unabashed.

“Hold on, Janey, one sec.” Felicity quirked her mouth and tilted her head. “Was there something you _needed_ , Mr. Queen?” She was clearly holding back laughter.

Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing.

Oliver narrowed his eyes, and then smiled, his business mask sliding into place.

“No, Ms. Smoak. I’m perfectly _satisfied_ , thank you.”

He broke another training dummy that evening.

~*~

“Shit! Oliver!”

Felicity jumped back as his coffee spilled across his desk, straight onto her skirt.

“Sorry! Sorry!” He reached over and quickly righted the cup, grabbing some tissues from a drawer and beginning to wipe up the mess. He grabbed another couple and went around to Felicity, patting her lap where the coffee had spilled.

“Do you have another skirt you can change into?” he asked her, kneeling by her legs and looking up at her.

Felicity sighed. “No. I should really start keeping a change of clothes here…”

Oliver continued to pat along Felicity’s thighs, and he caught the distinct sound of her breath hitching.

“Actually, Felicity,” he said, tossing the tissues into the trash beneath the desk. “I think you might be okay.” He smoothed his hand up her leg, starting at her knee and moving up into dangerous territory, his fingers catching on the delicate material of her skirt. He looked up to find her cheeks flushed, mouth hanging slightly opened as she stared down at him.

“See?” he said. “All dry.”

He could see Felicity swallow, and she was just about to say something when the phone on her desk rang. Oliver grinned and stood up, watching as Felicity rushed from the room to answer the call.

~*~

Attack and retaliation. Back and forth. Over and over again.

Diggle tried to get involved at one point, asking Oliver what exactly he thought he was doing, but Oliver had just narrowed his eyes, daring his friend to go any further.

John had raised his hands in defeat and wished him good luck on his suicide mission, and hadn’t said another word since.

It was like they were playing an extremely dangerous game of chicken, but Oliver couldn’t tell when the collision was going to come, and neither of them was backing down.

Until three weeks after they’d begun, with no warning, Oliver crashed to halt.

~*~

“You – _what_?!” Oliver couldn’t keep the incredulous tone from his voice.

“I have a date, Oliver. You know, two people, go out to dinner, small-talk, learn about each other, all that jazz?”

Felicity’s words just weren’t registering.

It was another one of their late evenings. In fact, it was exactly like the evening when Felicity had given him that back rub and completely destroyed him.

It was already dark outside, and he’d been finishing up when Felicity walked out of the executive bathroom looking, well, stunning.

She was wearing a short, sleeveless black dress and red heels he’d never seen, but never wanted her to take off.

And she had a date.

“How can you have a date?” Oliver exclaimed, still completely confused.

Felicity gave him a look that could curdle milk. “Nice, Oliver. Really classy, thanks.”

Oliver shook his head, trying to organize his thoughts. These last three weeks had been incredible. Somehow their relationship had completely shifted from friends to, well something _else_. He hadn’t been sure what to call it, but it had been fun, and easy, and he hadn’t enjoyed himself so much in a very long time. “That’s not what I mean Felicity. I just – I don’t understand. I thought we –“ he trailed off.

“We _what_ , Oliver? What exactly did you think was going to happen?”

Oliver frowned, still completely nonplussed. Felicity sighed.

“I don’t know exactly what it is we’ve been doing over the last few weeks. It started out as fun, and then went way past that into the realm of ‘OMG how did we let it get this far?’, and then straight into “why isn’t it going even further?’ mode. But I finally felt like I was waiting for something that wasn’t going to happen. So yes, I have a _date_.” Felicity took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking up at him in defiance.

Oliver’s breath caught in his chest, because she was actually serious. She was going to go out with somebody else. Felicity wasn’t playing anymore.

“Felicity – you _can’t_ …” he said again

“Why _not_ , Oliver?!” she asked, voice escalating. “I don’t see _you_ asking me out to dinner, so random R &D guy it is! At least _someone_ will finish what they started, instead of teasing until I-“ Felicity squeaked in surprise as Oliver finally stepped forward, tangling his hands in her hair, tilting her face up and crashing his lips down on to hers.

Felicity reacted almost immediately, moving her mouth against his, sucking his lower lip between her teeth and biting. He groaned, wrapping one arm around her lower back and pulling her in more tightly. He slanted his mouth against her lips, running his tongue along the seam until she opened for him, and then swept his tongue against hers. He felt Felicity shudder in his arms, and her hands came up to grip the front of his suit jacket.

He abruptly turned them around, walking them back towards his desk. They both stumbled, and when he finally had Felicity pressed against the edge, he blindly reached past her, not breaking the kiss, and haphazardly swept his hand across the surface, papers and pencils and one crystal paperweight tumbling to the floor. His hand slipped on the glass surface, and he fell forward into her, biting his lip and breaking the skin.

“Oliver, are you oka-“ Felicity began to ask, but he just shook his head and continued kissing her, the slight tang of copper heightening his senses even more. He gripped her hips and lifted her onto the desk, stepping in between her legs and pressing into her, the pressure on his already hardening cock making him groan. Felicity’s head fell back and he began mouthing down the side of her neck, not kissing so much as trailing his lips down the ivory skin, licking and biting and breathing in her scent mingled with his.

“Oliver,” Felicity breathed out, “is this actually- are we actually _doing_ this?”

Oliver swallowed and lifted his head, looking down at her. Felicity was flushed – not just her cheeks, but her neck and what he could see of her chest, and he really wanted to see how far that blush went. Her eyes found his, pupils blown, and he dropped his head to her shoulder, nipping lightly at her neck.

“Do you know,” he said, breathing the words softly into her skin, “how many times I’ve pictured having you on my desk, just like this?” Felicity shivered under his touch and he grinned.

“Since that massage?’ she asked, and he laughed. “Before,” he said, resuming his previous ministrations.

Felicity brought her hands up and gripped his hair. “I’ve been picturing it since you made me take this job,” she said, holding him there.

Oliver growled and reached behind her, unzipping her dress and peeling it away from her skin, pulling the straps off either shoulder so the fabric pooled around her waist and Felicity was left in a strapless, black satin bra. One hand spanned her upper back, between her shoulder blades, and the other reached up to tangle in her hair. His mouth found hers again, and he sucked on her lower lip, running his tongue along the delicate skin. Felicity moaned into him, and then her hands were pushing his jacket from his shoulders. He let go of her, the fabric sliding off of him to the floor, and then reached up between them to undo his shirt buttons. Felicity reached up to help and within seconds, his shirt joined his jacket.

When he pulled her back against him, they both sighed at the contact. Her skin was warm and smooth, and he trailed his fingers everywhere he could reach, loving the shivers his touch drew from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer, and her heels dug into his lower back. He leaned her down until she was lying on the desk, bending over her and kissing down her neck to her chest, biting down when he reached the swell of her breast. Felicity gasped, arching into him, and he laved his tongue over the spot.

“You’ve been driving me crazy,” he murmured against her skin.

She gripped his hair, moving his head to her other breast. “Same,” she gasped out, as he gave it the same treatment. He tugged the cup of her bra down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, not even trying to be gentle. Felicity keened. Her legs tightened around him and he rocked against her.

“That stunt you pulled, under the conference table,” he said, voice low, kissing up the column of her throat, “I spent the rest of the day half hard because every time I saw you through the glass I could feel your hand on my leg.”

Felicity gave a throaty laugh which quickly turned into a moan as Oliver reached behind him and began trailing his hand up her calf. When he reached her knee, he brushed his fingers over the soft skin behind it. Felicity tensed and her breath hitched and he knew he’d found an extra sensitive spot. He filed it away and continued moving up.

“After you spilled your coffee on my skirt, which, by the way, totally pathetic excuse to feel me up,” Oliver laughed against her neck, pushing her skirt up her legs to find that her underwear was the same black satin as her bra, “I was so turned on, I went in to your executive bathroom and touched myself during your next meeting.” His left hand slipped on the table, and his empty coffee mug went crashing to the floor. He pulled up, gaping down at the beautiful woman beneath him.

“I’m never going to be able to go in there again without thinking about that,” he said.

“I know.” She grinned, looking all too smug. In response, Oliver slid his hand underneath the black fabric and without any preamble, ran two fingers up through her folds.  The smile disappeared, and Felicity dropped her head back, moaning in surprise. She was slick and hot, and he ran his fingers up a second time, before focusing on her clit and rubbing rough, slow circles against it with his thumb.

“Ol- _Oliver_!” Felicity arched off the table, crying out his name.

“I thought sometimes a girl just wanted the real thing, wasn’t that what you said?” he asked, continuing his ministrations mercilessly.

Felicity moved her hands to Oliver arms, digging her bright purple nails into the muscle. He’d have marks there tomorrow. He didn’t mind at all.

“That-“ Felicity began breathlessly, hips rocking into his hand, “that phone call was fake. There was no one on the other end.”

Oliver’s hand stilled and Felicity mewled, pushing down towards him, trying to get him to continue. Instead, he removed his fingers, and as Felicity watched, eyes wide, brought his thumb up to his mouth, tasting her on his own skin. He grinned.

“Felicity, I don’t give you nearly enough credit.” He suddenly pulled away, untangling himself from her legs, and hooked his fingers in the edge of her underwear. He slid them down, dropping to his knees, and then grabbed her hips, bringing her to the very edge of the desk, where he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

“Oh my _God_!” Felicity’s high-pitched yell echoed through his office. He should have known she wouldn’t be quiet, and the fact that she was so vocal made him very happy. Oliver vaguely registered the fact that anyone could find them like this. He pushed the thought aside. It was late, and extremely unlikely, and the truth of the matter was, the idea turned him on more than it worried him. Instead, he focused on tasting her, breathing in her scent as he teased her with his tongue, holding her open. He quickly pushed two fingers inside of her, crooking them upwards, and hummed his approval at how wet she was against her clit.

“Oliver, Oliver, _Oliver_ …” she was chanting his name with every thrust of his fingers, voice cracking, and she gripped his hair tightly, keeping his head exactly where it was. He could feel her beginning to tighten, and he immediately added a third finger, sucking hard on her clit, and stroking her inner walls.

She came with a scream, clenching down around him, her back bending up completely off the desk. He kept stroking and sucking, prolonging her orgasm for as long as he could, then slowly gentling his mouth on her as she came down, until her arms dropped to her side, and she lay panting, silent.

He let her legs drop carefully from his shoulders and stood, watching her catch her breath, her eyes closed. Her dress was bunched around her waist and she was left in nothing but her bra and those shoes. The flush, as he had suspected, went all the way down her stomach, little strawberry splotches of color that he wanted to trace with his lips.

Later.

Felicity opened her eyes, and the drugged look she leveled up at him made a slow smile spread across his face. She responded with a lazy smile of her own and reached up, pulling him down for a kiss. This one was different than the others. This one was long and languid, tongues stroking slowly against each other, running over teeth and lips. He knew she could probably taste herself on his lips, and the thought made him groan into her mouth. He grasped the back of her neck, pulling her upright without breaking the kiss. He pushed forward between her legs, groaning again at the pressure on his crotch, and pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes tightly.

“Felicity,” he said, barely recognizing his own voice, “Felicity, I _need_ -“ he pushed forward again, grinding his hips into hers..

Felicity didn’t answer, but a moment later he felt her hands on his belt, and he looked down to see her fingers undoing the buckle. She made quick work of it, while he toed off his shoes, and then he finally pushed off his pants and boxer briefs,  breathing a sigh of relief as his cock was freed, and some of the pressure was removed. He shook his legs free, stumbling for a second, to Felicity’s apparent amusement. She snorted, and Oliver grinned sheepishly at her before leaning in to kiss her again.

He could feel her fingers trailing everywhere. Over his shoulders and down his back, focusing for a moment on the sensitive scar-tissue from the burn scars along his lower back. She trailed up his sides, making him shiver, and over his stomach. She paused briefly at his nipples, flicking and pinching them, making Oliver’s breath hitch. He bit at her lip, gripping the edges of the desk on either side of her, giving her the freedom to explore. When one hand slid down and gripped his cock, he pulled away and dropped his head to her shoulder, watching her small hand move up and down the shaft, bright nail polish standing out, reminding him once again that it was _Felicity_ doing this, _Felicity_ making him feel this way. He pushed into her hand, watching her rub her thumb over the tip, and he shut his eyes, swallowing tightly. He turned his head into her neck, breathing heavily into her skin, and just let himself feel – every slide of her fingers, every stroke of her palm. She reached lower and gently scratched her nails over his balls, and he thought he might break the desk if he gripped it any harder. He bit down onto her shoulder and he heard gasp in surprise.

He wanted to feel more – he wanted her, he wanted everything.

Oliver reached to his right and pulled open the top drawer of his desk, rummaging around blindly until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the condom, ripping open the small foil packet.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him.

“You keep condoms in your desk drawer?” she asked, sounding surprised.

Oliver shook his head as he rolled the condom on. “I put a few in there after that _phone call_. I was kind of hoping I’d get to use them in here. I figured it couldn’t hurt to be prepared.” He gripped her hips and pulled her right up to the edge of the desk, rubbing his thumbs in circles over her hipbones.

Felicity laughed. “Oliver Queen - billionaire, vigilante, boy scout.”

Oliver didn’t laugh though. He trailed his hands up and down her sides, then slid his palms down her thighs and grasped her legs under her knees, bringing them up to wrap around his waist.

“Felicity,” he said, voice low, resting his hands on her hips again. “Are you sure?”

In response, Felicity leaned back until she was lying on the desk, tightening her legs.

“Oliver,” she said, looking up at him through lowered lashes and biting her lip. “ _Fuck me_.”

Oliver’s mouth went dry, and he lined himself up at her entrance before sliding in with one sharp, easy thrust. Felicity’s hands scrabbled for purchase, not finding any on the glass surface, and Oliver dropped his head, breathing heavily. She felt perfect – warm and tight, and he gave her a second to adjust before he pulled out and thrust in again.

He set the rhythm, enjoying the feel of her tightening around him, the flex of her thigh muscles against his hips, the sound of her breathy moans as he thrust into her hard and slow. He brought a hand up to tease at her nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers, and the sound Felicity made caused him to speed up.

He could see beads of sweat beginning to form on her chest, that delicious flush spreading everywhere over her body. He leaned down to lick at her skin, the salty tang like bright sunshine on his tongue, just like she was in his everyday life. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, dropping his forehead to her chest as he moved inside of her, and she gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into the skin. Her moans were getting louder, and each thrust ended with a mewl and a breathy sigh.

He pulled his right arm from underneath her, pulling her leg from around his waist and lifting it up over his shoulder. The new angle took him even deeper inside of her.

“Oh God!” Felicity groaned, and he moved his hand down to where the bodies were joined. For a moment he reveled in the feeling of him sliding in and out of her before he focused pressure on her clit. Felicity cried out again, tightening her legs. Her heels were digging into his back, keeping him focused. He sped up the rhythm, Felicity meeting him thrust for thrust, crying out in pleasure as he rubbed rough circles against her.

She was beginning to clench around him, her entire body going tense. The pressure was intense, and he shut his eyes, just breathing and feeling and listening to her voice. He could feel his own orgasm beginning to build in the base of his spine, and with a grunt, pulled her in closer, leaned in, and bit down hard on the top of her breast.

It was like Felicity exploded beneath him, tensing every muscle, screaming out his name in release. He saw flashes of light behind his eyelids, thrusting in to her two, three, four more times, until he groaned as his own release hit him, like liquid fire running down his back and through his limbs, leaving him spent and loose, and more relaxed than he had been in months.

Neither of them moved for several minutes. Oliver caught his breath, listening to Felicity’s panting slow and then even out, feeling little tremors of after-shock pass through her. When his heartbeat was finally back to normal, he gently lowered Felicity’s leg from his shoulder, both of them groaning at the stretch and release of muscles, and pulled out. He tied off the condom and threw it away, making a note to get rid of the trash before they left. He then reached beneath Felicity and picked her up, and she yelped in surprise, wrapping her legs around his waist.  He moved backwards and sat down in his office chair, Felicity straddling his lap.

Once they were settled, Oliver ran his fingers up and down her back and looked up at her, smiling.

“Hi,” he said, voice low.

“Hey,” she responded, everything about her soft and satisfied. She bit her lip and grinned, lifting her hands and rubbing lightly against his stubble. He closed his eyes, tilting his head into her palm and humming in approval. She laughed and he opened his eyes again, watching her.

“Wow. That was - _really_ good. And I mean like really, _really_ good. _Way_ better than Steve from SCU and he was like, a _god_ on campus and –“

“ _Felicity_ ,” Oliver stopped her. Not that he didn’t appreciate the praise, but he really didn’t want or _need_ to hear about any of the past guys she’d dated.

“Right, sorry…” She brought her hands down to begin trailing across his chest.

Speaking of which…

“I guess you missed your date.”

Felcity paused for just a second, before she resumed her ministrations. “Yeah…” she drawled out, “About that…”

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“I, um, didn’t actually have a date.”

He leaned his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. “You didn’t actually have a date.”

“Nope.”

He couldn’t help it. The laugh began deep in his chest and fought its way up until he was gasping for breath, his stomach clenching under Felicity’s fingers. How did she do it? How did this incredible woman continue to surprise him on a daily basis and turn his life upside down in the best ways?

“Felicity Smoak, you are remarkable,” he said at last, when he managed to catch his breath. She smiled up at him sheepishly and Oliver shook his head. “What would you have done if I hadn’t kissed you?”

Felicity shrugged. “Probably gone home and cried into some chocolate ice-cream. But then plan B was to just come in here tomorrow and punch you until you asked me out.”

Oliver pulled her in to him, wrapping his arms around her and reveling in the feeling of her against him at last.

“Felicity?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Will you go out with me?”

She pulled away just enough to flash him a brilliant smile. “I’d love to.”

And because he couldn’t resist, he leaned in and kissed her again.


End file.
